Hisoka Chase
by darkloverkimiku
Summary: Meet Asuna, a girl who is determined to become the best hunter ever! This story mostly fallows the 2011 anime series. There will be adventure, violence, and love with a certain someone! Fallow Asuna on her grand adventure! (Im Re writing this story so things will change)
1. Adventures Begin!

"I think your ready, Asuna." My grandfather says panting with a sincere smile. I've been training hard for the past 3 years and everyday he would tell me i'm not ready. He has denied me from going to take the Hunters Exam for 3 years.

Today, I have finally showed him im ready. Just in time too, the Exam starts in two weeks. I have the skills to fight, and I finally have the basic skills of nen. I gave my grandfather a huge smirk still catching my own breath. "I finally did it" Was all I could muster to say, i was in disbelief.

My Grandmother came out and told us it was supper time. Both my grandfather and I gave each other a wink. We got cleaned up and sat down with her for supper. She was not going to take the news so well.

My grandfather cleared his throat before breaking the silence. "Kanako my love, I have some splended news to report" My grandfather took her hand in his and gave her a very gentle smile. My heart started to pound, what if she refused?

"Asuna has trained hard over the last 3 years, and today she has proven she is ready to go and become a Hunter." My Grandmother's face went from a gentle smile to a look of lost hope. She is going to say no.

She looks to me, reading my very worried and begging face. Before she looks down at the table. At that moment she had a look of defeat on her face. This is a big deal to all 3 of us.

You see, when i was just 4 years old, my parents were great hunters. All my grandparents have ever told me, was that they lost their lives while being a hunter. My grandfather was once a hunter aswell. But he gave up the life to raise me.

I want to become a hunter! I have to ace that exam with minimal damage and prove to them im going to be the best hunter ever! Thats when i realized both of my grandparents were staring at me.

"Do you have what it takes, to take a life?" My Grandmother was very serious. I've never killed another human being. I've been taught how to. I have been taught how to hunt, to fish, how to trick the eyes of others. How to do the basic skills of nen. My entire being looks fragile, but its not the true case for what i hold underneath.

"If I must, then i can. But if I have the choice.. I will avoid it." I was hoping I had the right answer. My Grandmother let out a sigh she must of been holding onto. "Then you better get going". Both my grandfather's face and my own lit up with glee. I quickly chowed down my supper and was excused to go pack and prepare. I would have to leave tomorrow if I was going to make it on time.

 **An Hour later:**

I had finally decided on an outfit I would be wearing. I packed a small amount of needed supplies to keep things light for the trip. I took my bath and went downstairs to visit my grandparents for the last time. We spoke of my childhood days and completely avoided the hunters exam subject.

Once it had gotten nice and dark I gave both my grandparents a tight imbrace before giving them farewells for I will have to get up nice and early. I headed up to my room and laid in my bed, my mind was filled with the possibilities that could come from this new adventure. All i knew was, I better get some darn good sleep, I had a ride i had to catch soon.

 **The next morning about 4am:**

I woke up checking the time. It was 3:47am. It was time to get ready to leave.

I put on my outfit and brushed my hair and stared at the mirrior.

I chose a white button up long sleeve shirt, a black vest, black flexable jeans with a belt that had some pockets for various items i may find or buy and my black blopts that tucked nicely under my pants. I drifted my eyes over my own figure portraid in the mirrior.

Im 5'5", im thin and have slightly tanned white skin. I look from my waist up to my chest, and i sigh slightly, most girls my age have a nice set of breasts, but mine are atleast visable even in the vest. I look up to my face, my lips are pretty thin. my nose is just the right size. My eyes are very dark in color, almost black, but if looked closely in the sun, you could see the hint of brown they carry. In front of them was my red framed glasses. I then stare at some of the freckles on my face, they mostly only showed up around the bridge of my nose and cheek bones. I then look at my hair. Black barely touching my shoulders, with the crimson red taking over the front half mostly, there was a little black still left up here, just not a lot.

I nodded to myself, and grabbed my small bag and flung it over my shoulder and headed downstairs. The house was nice and peacefully quiet. I snuck to the kitchen and took my favorite cookie. Before heading to the front door. I got to the door and something sitting on the side table caught my eye. I looked at it and realized it was a Trench coat, with a note on it.

 _Asuna,_

 _We wish you the best of luck_

 _Take this jacket, it belonged to your mother_

 _We await your letter_

 _P.S Don't let desires over take you._

 _Love,_

 _Grandpa Daichi_

 _and_

 _Grandma Kanako_

I let out a small chuckle and i took the jacket and i smelt it. So mom smelled like pinecone. I put the jacket on and opened the door. I took my first steps and once i got far enough away i turned and waved to the house i grew up in. "Goodbye home, goodbye grandma, goodbye grandpa. My story is just beginging."

I then turned around and started to run, i had a boat to catch at sunrise!


	2. The Three Stangers

I kept running and running for a few hours straight. I finally seen the dock. I ran even faster as the sun was already peaking over the horizon.

The closer I got, the more my heart pounded. Am I really leaving home? It feels like a dream. I slowed to a walk once i was close to the dock. There was the ship docked already. I stared at it zoning out a bit.

A guy average height leans over the edge of the side of the ship. "Hey are you boarding or not!" I snapped out of my little day dream and gave the guy a smile. "Sorry, yes." I tried to hurry to get on, and tripped over a dock board and landed flat on my face. I got back up to notice there was several guys laughing at me. Great..

I got on the ship and only 2 people on deck were not laughing at me. A tall older looking guy maybe mid 20s who had his nose buried in some magazine with a sexy looking girl on the cover, and a person whom i couldnt define gender of starring off onto the ocean. They were for sure different.

Then the guys got back to work and pretended I didn't even exist. So I decided to find a little shade and sat down and just watched everyone.

A few hours go by:

We reached a small island similar to my own and the loud mouth from before said we made it to the final last pick up. I looked over the edge and saw this little boy in green boarding the ship and all the towns people seeing him off as he waved them goodbye. He claimed he was going to be the best hunter in the world, i smirked. I guess im not the only one.

Soon as the boy turned around he was greated with the jerks with loud mouths trying to crush his hope. He didnt really seemed phased by them though. He started walking around and I heard 2 guys picking on one of the weaker ones. I watched as the boy was watching them. He went down the stairs to their level and thats when I heard an elder man yell at the 'slacker'. The boy threw the weaker guy an apple he had dropped.

Then the segals above us started flying around like crazy. The boy sniffed the air and claimed a storm was heading our way. This had both me and the elder man a little shocked. He must have some good skills, this boy is not like the rest at all. He jumped up the sail and onto the crows nest like it was nothing. He then claimed a really big storm was coming.

Sure enough not even an hour passed by and the oceans waves got tougher and tougher and rain began to hit us hard. Most of us had hid inside by the time it really started hitting. The ship was bouncing and moving pretty hard and it was tickling my tummy. So this was real sailing. Things calmed down a bit . Almost everyone was sea sick. Except 5 of us, The little boy was helping the sick. The unknown gender person was just reading in a hammock. The tall 20 something year old was complaining about the apple he just bit into. The elder guy who was peaking through the door at us, and me. Whom was sitting watching everyone else. Then the weaker guy came running in with water, so make that 6.

 **After a little time passed:**

It turned out the elder guy was the captain of the ship, and he had the unknown gender person, the boy, amd the tall guy stand in a line with me up at his station. First he asked our names, the little boy jumped raising his hand. "My names Gon!" He said with pride. "Im called Kurapika" Said the unknown gender person. " My name is Leorio." The tall one said laid back. It was my turn. " My name is Asuna sir."

The captain then asked why we wanted to become hunters. This Leorio guy instantly snapped asking why he wants to know because he wasnt a examiner. But the captain kept his cool and asked us to just answer the question 'dummy'. Gon wasted no time answering. "I will! Because my dad is a hunter! being a hunter was the most important thing to my dad, and i want to know why! Thats why i left whale island." Both Gon and the captain and a big determand look on their faces. The captain looked to had perhaps already knew this was his answer. Interesting.

Leorio took no time to ruin the moment butting in with " Hey kid you dont have to tell that old guy nothing!" From there Gon and Leorio had a little dispute, then Kurapika agreed with Leorio. I then decided I would trust Gon's instincts. " The reason I want to become a hunter. Is because my grandfather was a hunter, and he gave up the title to raise me after my parents were lost. Now I want to become a hunter for them, and to become the best hunter ever and help everyone I can!" I looked at the captain and he gave me a look of pride. Then as i started to look over at the 3 beside me, Leorio took no time to yell. "Did you not just hear what i said! Even Kurapika agrees! Dont trust him!" Then Leorio and Kurapika got into it a little, more like Leorio was yelling at Kurapika and Kurapika was explaining why they would not reveal why they wanted to be a hunter. Deep secrets hmm.

Thats when the captain asked the weaker guy to let the examiner committee know they had 2 more drop outs. All 4 of us had a bit of a shock on our faces. The captain then told us that the exam actually already started! Gon was right, im glad I took his side. The captain explained how he was helping the committee out. Then he asked them again for a last chance on why they wanted to be hunters. Kurapika then spoke up. Saying they were the sole surviver of their clan, and that (as i learned they were male) wanted to get revenge on the phantom troupe. The captain and Kurapika exchanged some words about it.

Then Leorio had to put his 2 cents in it. Can't he ever just shut up? Now Kurapika's come back made Leorio steam. Then Gon stuck his hand in front of Leorios face asking why he wanted to become a hunter.

Leorio's reason for becoming a hunter had my jaw dropped in complete awe, not the good kind either. This guy just wants money! What a greedy son of a. My thoughts got inturupted by Leorio yelling about what all the money could buy. I couldn't help but facepalm. This guy was crazy!

Then him and Kurapika had a slight insultive few words to say before Leorio said it was strike 3 and told him to go outside and fight him!

The 2 boys then went outside and the captain was getting aggravated with them. Gon told him what his aunt would say. And came to the conclusion we should just stay out of their way. Thats when a crew member yelled for the captain. A Water Spout!

The captain started dishing out orders as we had to hurry! I ran out with the crew and Gon to the deck.

 **On the ships deck:**

There was crew members running around like crazy to the captains orders. Gon and i grabbed onto the ropes a group of crew members were trying to pull and helped pull them. A big wave hit the deck and I looked as it blocked Leorio and Kurapika from each other for a few seconds. Then they were yelling somethings at each other that i couldn't make out over the loud sounds of the storm. I gripped harder on the rope and then i noticed the wind really pick up and started blowing people around.

The weaker guy then went swinging on a lose rope and went flying! Both Gon and I instantly charged after him and we saw Leorio and Kurapika try to grab his feet and miss, lucky for them both Gon and I blindly leaped off the ship's side and grabbed him. Leorio grabbed my legs and Kurapika grabbed Gon's. All together we saved him. The storm carried for a few seconds more but we were able to get out of the worst of it pretty fast and it started to calm down again until we finally broke through the storm.

Leorio then started yelling at us like he was our parent or something. Gon made the point that we all worked together. I smiled "Like a team." The weaker guy ran up to us and thanked us all for saving him. Then something magical happened. Leorio and Kurapika were getting along, apologizing to each other and smiling.

The captain then startled all 4 of us with his sudden laughter. He is going to drop us off as close as possible to the exam cite! All right! He also stated we are all moving on we passed his part of the exam! We all 4 lit up with glee!

We still had a little ways to go before we reached the port. So we spent the time preparing.

 _I have a feeling there will be a whole lot more to come._


	3. Chapter 3: We are a Team, I Think?

The ship had reached our harbor. We four got off and started looking around taking in the new scenery. Pretty big place! We said farewell to the captain and Gon stood back with him while we started checking the place out nearby. We found a map post and we were checking it out.

"Hmm, that's odd" a puzzled Leorio spoke.

"What is?" Gon replied, All three of us looked at the tallest of the group.

"Well eh, according to this notice I received. The exam is supposed to be held somewhere in Zabon city" Leorio began pointing around the map showing that the tree that the captain told Gon to go to was nowhere near the city he was pointed to go. Kurapika pointed out this was another test for the exam. We have to find it and make it on time!

Gon suddenly decided to walk away to head to that tree, while Leorio was yelling at him becouse the bus to Zabon was going to leave any second. What to do, what should I do? Go with Him where the friendly captain pointed him to go, or with Leorio on a bis just from a notice he had. I started running up to Gon, getting yelled at by Leorio ofcourse. "Gon wait up im going with you" I smiled at him and he nodded at me. Shortly after we saw Kurapika coming our way and Leorio walking all sulking like towards the bus.

Maybe a minute later or so, we heard someone yelling in the distance and looked back behind us to see Leorio running to us. "Hey, Hey! Wait for me!" He caught up to us and I couldn't help but have a laugh. He made some lame excuses as to why he chose to come with us.

We made it to a little section of the town and headed down the path. Suddenly a door opened, and a big cart got rolled doubt and we faced a elder lady and close to 10 masked people. What the heck?!

The elder lady kept saying 'exciting'. This is giving me the creeps. "TIME FOR THE EXCITING MULTIPLE CHOICE QUIZ!" They lady yelled at us. The masked people around her started playing instruments to add for effect. All four of us had this 'what the hell' look on our faces. Then she guessed where we were heading, the cedar on the hill. She then explained the only way to get there was through this town, and we must pass the quiz comprised of a single question.

"Wait A second, what is going on hear!?" Leorio spoke my mind. She replied with, "You'll have 5 seconds to answer". If we are correct we get to move on, and if we fail we are disqualified from this year's exam. We have to answer this question right! I can't fail, not after these 3 long years! Kurapika and Leorio acted like it would be a breeze, then Leorio realized it was only one question and freaks out for a bit. The lady then told us we have to answer with 1 or 2, and any answer that is not of the 2 will be incorrect.

Kurapika and Leorio started disputing with the fact we all have to share the answer and Gon butted in saying its okay because all we need is one person to know the right answer. Good point. I nodded "We can do this guys we are a team after all."

Some random guy was telling us to hurry up. Gon told us he was fallowing us since the harbor. What?! We agreed to let him go first and see what to expect. His question was: A group of evil villains kidnapped your mother and true love, and you can only save one of them, choose one for your mother, or two for your true love. Which do you save and which of them dies. We were all shocked and Leorio was questioning the kind of quiz this could be. The guy chose one for mother and she asked for the reason he chose that. He answered with it being his mother and he could find a new lover. She then told him he may pass and pointed behind her. The guy said the trick is saying what the lady wants to hear and ran off behind her.

Leorio went into a rage. "Just hang on! What kinda crap is that!? No way that was the right answer! We are supposed to just say what she wants to hear? What's up with that! Say something!" He then said he had enough and was going to fins his own way and started to turn away when the lady interrupted him. She said that its to late to do that, and if we refuse to take the quiz, we will be disqualified. Leorio started shaking with anger, claiming that nobody would answer the question the same, and that there is really no right answer and never has been. He has a point, I had no answer for that kind of question.. I wouldn't be able to choose who gets killed. I noticed Kurapika gasp, he seems to have an idea. He was about to tell us when the lady stopped him. She said she doesn't want to hear another word out of us and if we say anything else besides an answer we are disqualified. This is getting intense. Kurapika clearly has the right answer. Think, think... think

Leorio was getting all growl like behind us. Think Asuna think...

"And now here is your question. You learn both your son and your daughter have been kidnapped, you will only be able to rescue one of them. Choose one for your son, and two for your daughter. Which of these two will you rescue?"

I didn't have to look at Leorio to tell he was going to blow. I could feel is aura going bunkers in anger. We have to choose either our son or daughter? I can't! Then a flashback hit me. One time, while fishing with grandpa, we both caught a fish at the same time. While we pulled them out, my grandpa asked me which one we take and which one we toss back. I had gotten teary eyed being a little girl and didn't want the fish to die. And he let them both go. He then patted my shoulder and told me that sometimes the best answers we can give are the ones of silence. While I hadn't said anything, my tears told him I wanted them both to live. But this is different, we have to say one or two. I decided I would let Kurapika answer for us.

Leorio on the other hand walked over to a pile of wood sticks as the lady counted down from 5, he started swinging it up and down. Once the lady said one she made the noise most associated with times up. She claimed our time was up and that's when Leorio jumped and tried to take a swing down on the lady with the stick, Kurapika stopped him from making impact. Nobody said an answer. I was puzzled what would happen next until the two started arguing. Leorio mad he got blocked and Kurapika telling him to calm down. Kurapika then said we had the right answer.

Kurapika Said that silence was the only correct answer. Kurapika then explained how Leorio already stated that neither one nor two was right. And that the guy who passed likely didn't get sent the right way.

The lady smirked and said that he was correct and started getting up on her feet. She opened the door to our left and said the real path was this way. We have a 2 hour path to fallow to reach the tree though. She then explained there is a couple who live in a cabin under the tree. They will guide us the the exam place from there, if we live up to their expectations.

Leorio apologized to the lady. She then told him people like him is the only reason she does this job and told him to do his best and become the best hunter he can be. Then Gon groaned and fell on his butt and claimed he can't figure out the right answer. This kid.. I silently face-palmed. Leorio told him we already got the question right, Gon then talks about if it really happens in real life. He has a point there, that's a bad place to get stuck in.

We say our goodbyes with the lady and head through the doors to the other side. The lady said it will take two hours to reach the top.

 **Four Hours Later:**

"Man I cant see a thing, You'll reach the top in two hours, she said. Well it was two hours two hours ago! Humph!" Leorio was getting very impatient at this point. We came up to another 'Beware of Magical beats' sign. "I'm starting to think we are never going to find this stupid exam site" Leorio rubbed his head frustratingly. The rest of us decided to continue walking but stopped when Leorio started yelling at us. " Guys i'm so hungry!." Both Kurapika and I looked at each other starting to feel a little annoyed. "Try to keep up Leorio!" Gon shouted back at him. Kurapika turned to face where we were heading and suddenly looked very happy. "I think I see it!". Both Gon and I turned to see a cabin in the distance. "Thank god" I muttered, getting a snicker out of Kurapika. Leorio was suddenly better and caught up to us so we headed to the cabin in the distance.

We walked up the stairs and Leorio knocked on the door. No answer, Leorio kept knocking a bit longer. "Hey anybody home?" Leorio asked. "I guess not" Gon replied, we were all a bit confused. Leorio decided to just open the door and announce we are coming inside. We walked in and were immediately greeted to a worrisome site. Some type of monster that was tall, kinda yellow in color holding some female body in its clutches and a guy laying on the ground very injured. The monster turned to us and started laughing, it had bright red eyes and a beast-dog like face. We prepared ourselves immediately ready to fight. "It appears to be a Kiriko, it can take on human form" Kurapika explained. The Kiriko turned to us and Gon pointed out the woman it had in its grasp. Leorio stated the guy needed a doctor badly. The Kiriko leaped out of the window. The guy on the floor asked for help to save his wife, as Leorio got down beside him preparing to help him. Kurapika ordered Leorio to see to his injuries. The three of us jumped out the window and went after the Kiriko.

We ran as fast as we could and jumped over a log and kept going, Gon leading the way. Gon jumped up into the trees and Kurapika and I kept running on ground. We heard some faint yelling and then a thud right behind us, and Gon running up to us. " Did you hear that! It can talk that is amazing!" Gon was surprised. Kurapika then explained that the Kiriko are capable of human speech. Gon suddenly got more confident," Well that aught to make this a lot easier" He said, leaping into the trees again. HE yelled for Kurapika to catch the falling girl. Gon then continued to chase after the Kiriko. Kurapika asked the girl if she was alright. I scouted the area close by as Kurapika was talking to her. Cant be to careful after all. I hear something coming and turn to see Leorio as he yells out to us and checking on us. Kurapika's mood suddenly changed, and he started asking how the guy was. After Leorio replied he smacked him in the face with his nun-chucks, I started in awe. Then it hit me, its not Leorio. Right as that thought hit me though, the impostor transformed and asked how we knew he was a fake. Kurapika's answer was simple and that Leorio made a promise and so he simply hit him because that was a stupid choice to leave a injured man alone. I figured it out because the Leorio we know doesn't exactly act that way. The kiriko leap away and i started to chase but Kurapika told me to stay. He held the nun-chucks to the girls throat and very seriously asked who she really was and what they want with us.

We all met back at the cabin and the two Kiriko talked about how long its been since they were told apart from one another. I heard Leorio whisper something to Kurapkia and Kurapika reply. One does look slightly darker in color now that im staring at them. Then we found out that the two Kiriko are actually the 'humans' parents, and that they are the navigators. They explained that they were testing us to see if we were even worthy of taking the exam. Leorio I noticed got a bit angry at this. They then explained how we all passed. I barely passed. We four connected our knuckles and laughed and smiled at each other. We make a good team, though I want to help more!

The Kiroko's took us by flight to the exam site, the one who had to carry Leorio struggled a bit though. We all passed, but the real exam didn't even start yet.

This must be some exam!


	4. Chapter 4: The Exam Begins!

We just arrived at Zaban city, We fallowed the son navigator through the city, many merchants tried to sell us stuff. Gon kept getting distracted by it all. WE arrived at a tall building. We all felt a since of... The navigator pointed at a restaurant across the street. We all were in shock. The exam is at a restaurant?!

The navigator explained it has to be low key to find. Which did make sense. We walked inside, the navigator asked the chef for the back room, and the chef asked what we are having and he replied back with saying a steak combo for 4, the one that will make us 'see the light'. The chef gave us a tense look down and asked the navigator how he wants it cooked. The navigator replied " Grilled slowly over an open flame till done please". Wow this is a big deal, I thought the exam would be decently easy to do. I'm so thankful for my new companions, or I would of never made it this far. I had a slight guilt look on my face and Kurapika noticed it.

The chef sent us to the back room. The navigator opened the door and we walked in, there was a circular table and 4 chairs around it. "What, where are all the other applicants?" Leorio asked him. " I cant wait for that steak combo" Gon commented. "Gon, that was just the password to get us inside im afraid, im sorry. It did sound good though." I smiled at him. " Oh okay, so we don't get to eat?" I shook my head no. The navigator spoke up "Only 1 in 10,000, your very lucky, thats how many ever make it this far. nice job, you did great for first timers. Well good luck to you." We thanked him and he left the room. Kurapika turned to me. " Are you alright? You looked a little flushed a bit ago." I nodded " I just wish I was of more help.. is all." Leorio patted my shoulder, "Your plenty help, Asuna. Im sure you'll even become more so during the exam." I nodded."Thanks guys."

The room started shaking, and I felt a tingle in my tummy. "It seems, this room is actually an elevator" Kurapika mentioned. We looked above the door to see it counting from B 6 to B 8. "That explains it" Leorio sat down. " That bastard expects to see us next year because he expects us to fail."Leorio had a bit of an irritated look on his face. "Once every three years, is how often a rookie passes the exam" Kurapkia stated as we all sat down too. Both Leorio and I gave him a shocked look. So our chances are slim.. We decided to let Kurapkia explain more about it and he told us how its way to taxing and mentally and physically harsh. I thought back to my 3 years of training with grandfather. Im glad I did get some training in before.

Leorio went on about money again and then Kurapika got into an argument with him over it. They then tried to bring us into it, asking who was right. We were literally saved by the bell. The elevator dinged at B100. The doors slide open, it was some kinda huge underground tunnel. There were a lot of people too, way more then I expected. The majority of them looked at us as we entered. We all felt the grim-like presence down here. "Excuse me!" Gon yelled. Everyone turned back away from us.. Harsh. "Looks like everyone is really on edge down here" Gon put his hand down.

We suddenly heard a "Hello, please take your number badge thank you." He was handing Leorio a badge with the number 403 on it. He gave Kurapika 404, Gon 405, and me 406. The green guy then told us we must wear them on our chest at all times, and not to lose them. "Don't think ive seen you guys before" We looked up at a kinda tubby, elder looking guy, had the badge number 16 on him. He was sitting on a pipe toward the top of the tunnel. "You can tell its our first time here?" Gon asked him. "More or less" The guy jumped down to the ground. He started walking up to us. He explained how its getting easier since it was his 35th attempt. We were all in shock, 35th attempt?! " I guess you could say im a hunter exam veteran" He put his hand to his chest. Leorio quietly mentioned it wasn't something to brag about. He was right, I wouldn't do this 35 times! The guy told Gon if we had any questions he would be happy to help. This guy honestly seems a little to nice.

He told us his name is Tonpa. Gon introduced our names to him. Not sure I really want anything to do this guy.. he seems.. way to nice. Gon asked him about others who are retaking the test several times now. At this point I started to zone out. I started looking into the crowd and getting ideas on what we are up against. I noticed a few of them only had standing out aura, but I couldn't see them through the crowed. So there are other nen users here. Some people moved and i got a glimpse of a guy in purple bump into a Jester looking guy. I took a quick double take and realized the Jester guy had a lot of power. Shortly after the guy bumped into him, the guy started yelling in terror, I saw it, the nen. The guys arms turned into flower petals spewing out like blood.

" My how unusual, it seems this mans poor arms have turned into flower petals." At this point everyone was watching in slight terror. " Now you see them, Now you dont." He opened his arms. He had nice red hair up to a point, He was wearing make-up, a Green tear drop under his left eye, and a pink start under his right eye. He had pink circle like things on his neck, arms and waist, and his shirt was covering his chest, was white as his pants, and had card symbols on the shirt. His eyes were Yellow like a snakes. "You should be more careful, and apologies when you bump into someone." The man said clearly guilty. Everyone had a look of disgust on their faces. Tonpa then spoke up. "Just perfect the psychopath is back again." We looked at him and Gon asked if he knew him. Kurapika made the point he must of tried and failed last year. " Number 44, Hisoka The Magician, he was the number one picked to pass last years exam, until he almost killed an examiner he didn't approve of." We watched him walk away from the scene. "Then what the hell is he doing here!" At this point I zoned out again, I just kept staring at this Hisoka guy. He has a lot of power, and he is way different then anyone I have ever seen. I need to keep my eye out on him, he could be trouble.

"Oh I almost forgot! Lets have a toast to friendship" Tonpa pulled out some juice cans. Leorio didn't take any time taking one. He gave one to Gon, Kurapkia then offered me one. " Thanks but no thanks, i'm not thirsty" I smiled to him. He got a little mad look in his eyes and quickly shook it off as the rest said their thanks and opened them up. Tonpa toasted to new friends. Gon took a sip and started spewing it back out. He claimed he thinks the juice went bad. I knew this guy was to nice. He had anger in his eyes then apologized. He was super guilty. He apologized again then walked away. I sighed with relief. I dont like that guy one bit. I saw a guy with a bobble head and yellow dots all over him walking around. He wreaked of creepy nen too.

A ring could be heard echoing. We all looked at the source of it, tracing it back to a wall. The ring then stopped and the wall lifted. There standing was a guy in dark purple clothes with light purple hair. Holding this little green head which i gathered was the thing ringing. " I apologize for the delay, Thank you for waiting. The entry hour for applicants is officially closed. So with no further ado. The hunter exam will now begin." Everyone was mentally preparing.

"One final word of cation, if your short on luck or ability, keep in mind that there is a very real chance that you could end up seriously injured. Death is another distinct possibility. If your willing to accept the risks involved, Ill ask you to fallow me now. But for the rest of you, kindly exit through the elevator behind you." Nobody moved, so we are all in then. " Right then every well. All 406 applicants will now participate in phase one." He turned around and put his foot straight out in front of him. He began taking steps with his arms and legs completely straight. What an odd but cool examiner.

We all started to fallow behind him. His pace started picking up pretty fast. we had to start jogging behind him. " How rude of me, I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, your examiner for the first phase of the exam. Its my responsibility to lead you all to the second phase. The first phase is already under way." Everyone looked confused. We had to start running at this point. " the first phase is quite simple, all you have to do is fallow me to the second, try to keep up." So all we knew was we had to follow him and there is no telling what we might encounter or how long we will be running. Leorio got cocky about running.

I kept my breath nice and steady and focused on the possibly long, long run ahead.


	5. Chapter 5: We Ran & Ran & Ran!

So we ran, and ran, and kept running. For two hours so far. TWO HOURS!

I mostly spaced out my surroundings these past two hours. I had to keep my pace, and that Hisoka guy had my thoughts. What is with that guy? Dressed so oddly, not even to begin to mention that other bobblehead guy who dressed just as weird as him. I wonder what all those little yellow things are?

I decided to look around me and realized our group is a decent size smaller. I wonder how many already had to give up? This is a pretty intense test, who knows how long this is going to continue. I look up past Hisoka to the examiner, he is still just as easy going as when we started. I didn't realize i was in fact closer to the front.

The young guy with a laptop strapped to his chest ran up near me, he looked pretty confident. He started passing me and closer to the examiner, clearly huffing and puffing. That's when i heard a familiar voice echoing in the tunnel, i glance back behind me and sure enough, Leorio is yelling at a young boy in white hair. He appeared to be skateboarding. Man why didn't I think of that! I turned back forward facing and back to staring at the very dangerous vibed Hisoka, who was smirking all the way through this run so far. He is.. weird. The computer guy started really huffing and puffing and slowing down and quickly ended up behind.

A little time passed and i noticed i was staring at Hisoka still, but I had spaced out thinking back to all the running Grandfather had me do. I noticed his face appeared to have turned more into a subtle look. His buddy was still right beside him. Okay, now I am giving a stalker like vibe. I shake my head and focus on the examiner.

 **2 Hours later:**

I started to feel the effects of running this long, I guess the good news is I am good at running, despite my appearance.

The examiner tilted his head back at the group and smiled and I realized there were stairs now, we started running up the stairs. This cant be good.. This will really test our will. Just like that the examiner started picking up his pace. This guy is amazing! I had to watch my steps a lot more closely now. I pushed myself harder, more people started dropping out. I looked at my steps so i wont trip and decided to push even faster. Then, My head collided with something, looking up my eyes grew big in both fear and embarrassment, I just bumped into Hisoka!

He looked back toward me keeping his pace with ease. I quickly spoke, "I'm so sorry, I was staring at my feet.." I looked down in hopes he isnt going to use his nen on me too. "It's alright dear, just watch yourself next time" He replied and went back to acting like it didn't even happen. I nodded though I knew he couldn't see me now. Wait did he just call me, dear?! Okay, not good, this cannot be good. I letted myself fall back a bit to get away from him.

As time still continued, even more people dropped out.

I didn't see Gon, Leorio or Kurapika near me. I wonder if they made it? I looked up to see Light from what looked like an opening. Finally we are almost there... maybe I mean. The examiner made it to the top and that's when I felt a whoosh go right by me. Gon and the kid from before both yelled "Goal!" As they both passed the examiner at the same time. I couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

Those we managed this far in made it to the top and we all gathered at the entrance. Most huffing and puffing and falling down to catch their breaths. I then caught eyes of Leorio and Kurapika. Good they did make it too. The fog started lifting and we could see the land better. The examiner explained that this place was called The Milsy Wetlands (Also known as Numere Wetlands or Swindler's Swamp), and that we must cross it to reach the second phase. He also explained it's home to truly bizarre animals who are very crafty and feast on human prey. "So Please, be very careful." The examiner turned to us pointing a finger up to make his point more. " If you are deceived, you will surely die". This had everyone gasping and the fear started forming on faces.

There was a sound and we all looked back to see the door we came out of start to close, and a poor guy who wasn't going to make it in time. That had to suck. " These wetland creatures are not to be underestimated, they will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. This is an echo system in which all creatures hunt by the art of deception, and that is why it is also known as Swindler's Swamp. Now then, please follow me closely so you wont be decieved."

Just then a guy appeared around the door saying "Don't fall for it!" We all turned to look at him." Don't let them fool you, he's lying. That man is lying to you!" He points to the examiner. The guy looks pretty beat up. The examiner just stares back." He's an imposter! A total fraud! I'm the real examiner got it!" This had most of them gasping. People started to question everything.

The Examiner had just stated they will use any means to trick us. So is this, the trick? Is this random guy the trick? Or is it the man whom we have been believed to be the examiner this far? We had just got to the wetlands, we were under the city before. So how could the examiner not be the examiner, right?

"I'll prove it, look at this" The guy pulled out what looked like a monkey like version of the examiner, with sharp teeth and looking very dead. This had a lot of people gasping again. " this is a man faced ape from the Milsy wetlands, the man faced ape loves the taste of human flesh. But their limbs are really long and thin so their actually quite weak."

This doesn't make sense, but it looks like almost everyone thinks it does.. Maybe i'm wrong. "That's why they disguise themselves as humans, they trick us into following them into the wetlands and they work together with other creatures to kill and eat us. That's what he wants! To deceive the entire applicant pool and feast on every one of you!" He was pointing hard at the examiner in question. I took a second and glanced around and i noticed Hisoka and his friend are still smiling as usual. They don't seem to be buying this either.. but everyone else seems to be, and starts even more questioning and starting to threaten the examiner. The next second took a huge turn though, I seen it with my eyes but barely understood it. Next thing we knew, the guy accusing the examiner was stabbed by multiple cards, and the examiner, had caught them. The guy fell to the ground, and eyes were then on the examiner. We then hear Hisoka shuffle cards between his hands.

Hisoka continues to shuffle his cards and laughs. " I see, I see" He paused his shuffling "That settles it then" He opened his eyes darting them at the examiner. "So you are the real one." All eyes went to the examiner, who tossed the cards aside. Everyone looked to be in shock. The monkey like creature got up and ran away. " The Examiners are hunters, each is hand picked by the exam committee. To do this job without pay, anyone who holds the title were vying for ourselves could have deflected that attack, and quite easily i might add." Hisoka was pretty proud looking. " I shall take that as a compliment, thank you. Still, should you choose to attack me again for any reason, I will have no choice but to report you for attacking an examiner and have you immediately disqualified. Is that clear?" The examiner was very clear. " Ofcourse" Hisoka said, still smiling. Vultures began to pick at the now dead body.

" He was trying to confuse the applicants and lure some of you away, these attempts are to be expected." The examiner started to move through the crowd. " Please be aware that you will encounter such deceptions on a regular basis." He stopped at the edge of the group closest to the body. "I must assume that a number of you were fooled into suspecting my true identity." People were embarrassed now. The examiner turned to face us again. " Understand, I want to make it abundantly clear if any of you are to lose site of me once we enter the fog of the Milsy Wetlands, you have no hope whatsoever of reaching the phase of the second exam. You've been warned. Now lets begin, please follow me."

 _And just like that, we were running once again._


End file.
